Saria (Ocarina of Time)
Saria is a major character in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time for the Nintendo 64. She is a member of the Kokiri and was a friend to Link when he was a child. She, along with the rest of her species, lives in Kokiri Forest. She has the appearance of a regular human with green hair and long ears, coupled with an appearance of a young girl due to the fact that the Kokiri don't visibly age. In the game she becomes the Sage of Forest and helps Link greatly throughout the entire game. She is named after the city of Saria in Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Story In the beginning of the game, Saria greets Link after he awakes and finds that Navi, a fairy, had found him. She congratulated him due to the fact that he had been the only member in Kokiri Forest not to have a fairy with them. The conversation didn't last long, however, as the Great Deku Tree required Navi to bring Link to him. After Link thwarted Gohma within the Great Deku Tree, he headed across the bridge leading to Hyrule Field where he once more met up with Saria, where the two exchanged good byes. Saria gave Link his very first Ocarina - the Fairy Ocarina, and he set off to Hyrule Castle Town. After Link was required to find the rest of the three Spiritual Stones (one of which he already had thanks to the Great Deku Tree), he went back to his home and met Saria in the Sacred Forest Meadow, which can be accessed by traversing through the Lost Woods. He was able to find her by following a trail of nice music. It would be found that Saria was the derivation of the song. Once Link conversed with her, she would teach him Saria's Song, which would be used to talk to her even when miles apart. Saria's song would allow Link to get through the game's next dungeon in Death Mountain by playing the song to Darunia. Seven years pass when Link entered the Temple of Time with the three spiritual stones, where he slept awaiting a time for his summoning, which occurred, as stated, seven years later. Link was now an adult, and immediately got a distress call from Saria via the Ocarina. He went back to Kokiri Forest to find that its been infested with monsters that weren't previously here. He traveled through the Lost Woods and found Mido, who had spread rumors that Link killed the Great Deku Tree (rumors which were obviously false). Mido explained to the adult Link that he was sorry for this. Link continued on and found an entrance to the Forest Temple. After thwarting Phantom Ganon, the boss who awaited Link within Forest Temple, he awakened Saria, who was now the Sage of Forest. Saria knew that the days in which she could have a happy-go-lucky life were over and handed the Forest Medallion over to the hero of time. Heading back through the Lost Forest, Mido explained to the adult Link that Saria wanted him to tell him that she had felt a grand affection for him. In the end of the game, Saria and the six other sages used their powers to help Link defeat Ganon once more. While Hyrule was celebrating, she and the other sages looked upon them on Death Mountain. Trivia *In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild a lake is named after her in the Eldin region. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time sage Category:Kokiri Category:Zelda sage Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits